


Last Wish

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://fred-mouse.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fred-mouse.livejournal.com/"><b>fred_mouse</b></a> who said <i>I'd really like to see what Rodney does with three wishes...even if he mucks them up but still gets the boy at the end </i>in my <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/themadwritings/10051.html">prompt fest the first</a>.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Wish

It was just another mission. Initial scans showed a desolate, uninhibited desert planet, with a strange energy reading. It was too far for a MALP but too close for a jumper. So they walked.

 

Rodney sighed. “Why couldn’t Smith’s team come out for this?”

 

“He has the ‘flu,” Sheppard said, looking straight ahead.

 

Ronon snorted. “In Sateda, the only thing stopping a warrior from his duties was if you cut off a limb, and even then it’s not a sure thing.”

 

“In Athos it is believed that a good hunt will cure any illness one may have,” Teyla put in.

 

“Hey, lay off the guy,” Sheppard said, “he volunteered but Keller stopped him.”

 

There was heavy silence for a minute, then Rodney sighed again.

 

Still, they made it to the hot-spot relatively quickly. It was just white sand in all directions.

 

Rodney walked around in circles trying to find the edges of this thing when the ground gave way beneath him. He fell down what seemed like a giant hole, only to land awkwardly on his ankle. He swore and looked up at the coin sized opening above him.

 

“McKay?” he heard Sheppard call down.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said in to his radio, “I think I twisted my ankle.”

 

“Stay put, we’ll come and get you,” Sheppard said back through the radio.

 

“Where would I go?” Rodney asked incredulously, and had a look around. To his surprise, he found a machine, ancient in the design, just to his left.

 

“Hey, I found it!” he told Sheppard, “I’m going to poke around till you get here.”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Sheppard said and Rodney snorted.

 

He took out the emergency collapsible screw driver he kept in one of his pockets and opened the thing to have a look inside. Ten minutes later he was elbow deep in wires, his hand gripping something oval and smooth, like a palm sized pebble.

 

He tried to pull it out but the wires were tangled too tightly. “I wish I had a light,” he muttered and to his surprise there was light coming from everywhere. The sandy walls themselves seemed to be glowing.

 

“Welcome to the fantasy 3000,” a voice said, and a hologram appeared; an ancient woman in a blue dress, “you have 4 wishes remaining.”

 

“Remaining?” Rodney asked her, “How’s that fair? It can’t be a wish if I didn’t know I was making it.

 

“You must have hold the device firmly while making a wish,” she recited, “the device has now been configured to your DNA. You have 4 wishes remaining.”

 

“Ok, give me a second,” he said, untangling himself and taking a look at the device. It looked like a short remote control, the hologram woman was emanating from the front of it, and sure enough there were 5 little lights on the thing, one was red, four were green.

 

“So how does this work?” he asked, “if I said ‘I wish my ankle would stop throbbing’-”

 

“Your wish is my command,” she said.

 

“No wait- I didn’t mean-“ 

 

There was a soft glow of light and his ankle instantly felt better.

 

“I said if!” he yelled at her “ _if_ I said it! That’s not fair!”

 

“You have three wishes remaining,” the woman said and he saw one of the green lights flicker and turn red.

 

“Ok, ok,” he said, “just- ok.”

 

Fantasy 3000, what was his fantasy? He looked up to see a spiky haired head against a sun white sky.

 

He looked at her. “I wish John Sheppard loved me.”

 

The device vibrated unpleasantly in his hand. “Sorry, human emotions are non-inclusive in the wish list.”

 

“Damn,” he said, he should’ve known. He tried again, choosing his words carefully. “I wish John Sheppard and I are in a relationship.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” she said and she seemed to grow brighter, glow till she was blindingly bright. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, he wasn’t in the hole any more.

 

He was in a supermarket.

 

He slowly turned around to see Sheppard- John behind a trolley.

 

“John?” he asked, just to make sure.

 

“Yeah?” John said, looking up from the chocolate packet he was reading.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“Shopping?” John said, looking confused. “You ok?”

 

Rodney looked down at the device. There were now 3 red lights and 2 green ones. It worked.

 

“Yeah,” he said in answer to Johns questioning look, stuffing the device in his pocket, “just fine.”

 

The moment they got home, he kissed John, just grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. John kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. Then john laughed and went to unpack the groceries.

 

Rodney found a drawer tucked away in an empty room and threw the device in to it.

 

In the next few days he found out that they lived in Canada and they were married. Rodney taught at the university, John was a math teacher. Jeanie lived 10 minutes drive away and John had asthma.

 

It was almost perfect. But he would catch John dreamily gazing at the night sky sometimes, or building paper airplanes for Madison, and sometimes Rodney found himself missing Ronon and Teyla, the Puddlejumpers, even Radek (though he would never tell him).

 

And when John told him how he wished he could fly, Rodney knew it wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to be the reason that kept John from the sky. What did they say about setting a bird free?

 

And so after one spectacular night with John, where every moan, every thrust, every gasp felt like a crack in his heart, he left.

 

John had asked if he was ok, kissing him softly, just because he could, just to make him feel better, and Rodney had said yes, just fine, go to sleep, and Rodney had seen the worry lines around John’s eyes before draping himself over John, burying his face in John’s neck and willing him to go to sleep.

 

When he was sure John was asleep, he crept out of bed, got dressed and with one last soft kiss on John’s temple he tiptoed out of the room.

 

He took out the device and activated it.

 

“Welcome to the fantasy 3000,” the woman in blue said, “you have two wishes remaining.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Rodney whispered, “thank you.” He looked around one last time. He wanted John, but not like this.

 

“I wish I was back on Atlantis,” he told her.

 

“Your wish is my command,” she said, and this time he was ready for the flash of light, squeezing his eyes shut before it blinded him.

 

When he opened his eyes again he was, thankfully, in Atlantis, his quarters by the look of it.

 

“You have 1 wish remaining,” the woman said and disappeared. And sure enough there was now only one green light left. Great, he’ll take it to Radek, maybe they can figure out how this thing works.

 

But when he got to the labs, instead of Zelelnka, he found Kavanaugh.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Last he’d heard Kavanaugh was pushing paper at the SGC.

 

“Running the tests you told me to,” he said, as if it was obvious.

 

“Where’s Zelelnka?”

 

Kavanaugh frowned. “Little German guy?”

 

“Czech,” Rodney corrected automatically.

 

“Whatever, didn’t he go back to Earth like a year ago? Something about family.”

 

“A year ago? No that’s not right, he was-” then he stopped. Damn Fantasy 3000.

 

“Tell me, who runs Atlantis?”

 

“Dr. Woolsey, who else?” now Kavanaugh was looking confused.

 

“And the head of military?” Rodney pushed on, torn between laughing and crying.

 

“Colonel Sumner, are you feeling alright McKay?”

 

“And where does John Sheppard fit in to all of this?” Rodney asked, ignoring the question.

 

“John Sheppard, Sheppard,” Kavanaugh hesitated “Military too?” Rodney nodded, “I remember hearing about him, he tried to save Sumner from the Wraith, and he, didn’t he? Him and that woman, Tayler or something.”

 

Rodney grasped at the nearest chair and sat down. “Teyla?”

 

“That its! Sad story,” he said, not sounding sad at all.

 

Rodney took out the device and looked at it. No Radek, no John, no Teyla and probably no Ronon. The IOA was running Atlantis, and Sumner was in charge.

 

Kavanaugh was still talking but Rodney had tuned him out by now. _On,_ he thought at the device and the woman in blue appeared, invisible to everyone but him.

 

“ I wish I’d never found the Fantasy 3000,” he said before she could start again.

 

She gave a small smile. “Your wish is my command, thank you for using the Fantasy 3000.”

 

The light encompassed the entire lab and when Rodney opened his eyes again the light was still everywhere.

 

There was suddenly a huge shadow eclipsing half his view, which resolved in to John face, close up, inspecting him.

 

“Rodney?” he asked and Rodney could see the worry lines around his eyes.

 

Rodney was just so glad to see him that he grabbed the front of John’s uniform and pulled him in to an awkward kiss.

 

He heard a not-so-discreet cough and broke off to see Teyla and Ronon standing behind a dazed looking John.

 

Rodney finally took a moment to register the where and how. He was back on the desert planet, lying on his back on the hot sand.

 

“What happened?” he asked, not getting up.

 

“You fainted,” John supplied, smirking, but the worry lines were still there. “Heat stroke.”

 

Rodney winced as he tried to get up and with the help of John he managed to get on his own 2 feet.

 

“Are you alright?” Teyla asked.

 

“Yes, yes, fine,” he gestured at John, “heat stroke.”

 

Ronon huffed in what might have been him laughing at Rodney.

 

“Alright team,” John said “there’s obviously nothing here, lets head back.” But he held Rodney in place as Teyla and Ronon started to walk back to the gate.

 

He pulled Rodney closer to him, kissed him again, soft and teasing. “We’ll finish this back home.”

 

Rodney grinned. What more could he wish for?

 

The end.


End file.
